


Countdown

by jordieey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, M/M, dark alley, gobblepot, soul mates/twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Gobblepot soulmate AU.





	

Jim Gordon walked down the darkened streets of Gotham City, one hand resting casually on the hilt of his gun, eyes scanning his surroundings with caution. One could never be two careful, after all. Not in Gotham.

Absent-mindedly, Jim released with weapon and rubbed at his left wrist, where the countdown to when he would meet his “soul mate” or “twin flame” was located. Lately, numbers had been moving steadily toward zero, which shouldn’t have surprised him, but for some reason, it did. After being alive for over thirty years, meeting Barbara and thinking she was the one for him before circumstances pulled them apart, the concept of meeting someone who was seemingly meant for seemed a bit, well, far fetched. But there it remained, the little red numbers at his arms, who had informed him not long ago that he had mere days before he’d meet “the one.” Yeah, whatever. 

A sudden movement to Jim’s right drew his attention, and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, peering into a dark alley. Gotham was probably the single most corrupt city on the planet. Everybody knew this. Meaning walking in a dark alley at night was definitely on the list of “not a smart thing to do.” 

Jim had never really been one to follow the rules. Especially when they were so clearly in the wrong. 

And so, drawing his gun, Jim stepped forward warily, eyes straining against the darkness.

“GCPD,” he called. “I have a weapon.” Some water sloshed onto his pant leg as he stepped into a puddle, but Jim ignored it, inching nearer to the scuttling sound. Not taking his eyes away from the direction it was coming from, Jim pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and used its dim light to identify the noise. When it revealed a mouse, Jim let his gun fall to his side with a groan.

“Harvey’s right,” Jim muttered to himself as he started to head back to the sidewalk. “I am getting paranoid.”

It was then that Jim happened to glance down at his arm, and two things happened at once. Jim noted with surprise that the countdown on his arm was displaying a mere six seconds, and haphazard footsteps started in his direction, followed by a clicking against the pavement. 

Jim knew he probably should have raised his gun, but the sight of the countdown had left him in shock, and he could only watch dumbly as a pale man with short, black spiked hair approached him with a bloodthirsty smile. He drew in a sharp breath. 

“James Gordon, I presume,” the man said with an easy smile, and Jim finally noticed the cane he held in one hand, the other occupied by a gun. Oh, shit.  
“I wouldn’t do that,” the man continued conversationally as Jim fumbled with his gun. “I have snipers on every building in the block. If you attempt to harm me, you will die, I assure you.”

Glancing around, Jim did indeed notice the shadow of someone holding a sniper rifle on a roof nearby. He slowly raised his hands in surrender, mind working over how to get out of this situation. A part of him continued to wonder about on his arm. If it was accurate, then Jim should have been meeting his soulmate by now, but man simply couldn’t be them, could he?

“Who are you?” Jim growled out. For a moment, the man seemed to lose his composure, face turning shocked. Jim could have sworn he heard the man say something about his voice.

“How very interesting,” the man murmured. “You really don’t recognize me, Detective Gordon? The Penguin has become a well-known name in this city.”

“You? You’re the Penguin?” Jim couldn’t help but ask in disbelief. This man, this thin, unassuming surely couldn’t be the mass murderer that so many people had come to fear over the past six months.

“Indeed I am,” continued the man. He pulled out his phone and seemed to send message before approaching Jim leisurely. “You know, I was planning to kill you—you’ve been a real thorn in my side, interfering with my business. But now…” He reached out, quick as a viper, and grabbed Jim’s gun, tossing it away. Then slowly, he reached for Jim’s arm and stared at the dimly glowing zeros. “Things appear to have changed.”

With a mischievous grin, the man suddenly lunged forward, capturing Jim’s lips in a furious kiss, and somehow Jim knew that, despite all logic, he had finally met his soul mate. After years of watching the numbers slowly tick away, here they stood, in a dark alley in Gotham, kissing. It was so incredibly wrong. It didn’t feel wrong. 

When the man pulled back, a grin on again was plastered in his face. Jim absently noted that the moonlight was supplying them with a bit of light, revealing his eyes to be blue. 

“I’m Cobblepot. Oswald Cobblepot,” the man said. “And you’ll be seeing me again, Detective Gordon.”

And the, with the snipers still trained on the cop, the notorious killer known as the Penguin limped away, leaving a stunned James Gordon in his wake.

Oh, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt this was based on:  
> "What of the voice inside your head is your soulmate's?" Example: Oswald's reaction to hearing Jim talk.
> 
> "PersonA of your OTP has a countdown on their arm, ticking away until they meet person B. When the numbers finally make it to the minutes, A is confused because they are in a dark alley. It hits zero just as Person B appears, but as it would appear, B is a serial killer and A is their next victim."


End file.
